


Sleepy Head

by ReneeLaRoux



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Morgana Takes Control, Morning Sex, Nipples, Porn, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: Merlin in the morning did things to her. Something about the way he was sprawled naked, his body relaxed and trusting, made her ache for him. Made her long to worship every inch of his body.





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of porn, really. I don't normally ship Mergana, but it just seemed right for this story. Enjoy my hopeless attempt at sexy times!

     Merlin in the daytime was beautiful, warm and cheerful and energetic. Merlin in the evening was stunning, illuminated by firelight as he curled with a book, or by candlelight as he sipped a glass of wine. But Merlin in the morning, just as the sun began its ascent...he was perfection. Morgana frequently found herself waking early, just to spend a few moments watching her lover in the last of his slumber. This was one such morning.

    He slept naked as the day he was born, as did she. He lay on his back with one arm across his stomach, the other stretched out on the mattress. The sheet rested low on his hips, the dark trail of hairs disappearing under the white silk. The sun was just beginning to rise, slowly filling their room with a golden glow. It highlighted the little freckles that dusted his chest, the mole on this forearm, the three fading scars from his appendectomy five years ago. Morgana reached out and gently brushed the pad of her finger over one of them, remembering how frightened she had been as he was wheeled off into surgery. The little white-pink scar was a constant reminder to her of how fragile life could be, and how desperately she needed this man. Her touch was feather-light, but he stirred all the same, sighing in his sleep as he snuggled closer into his pillow. His hair had grown long again, and now it was wild with glossy curls. She would tell him he needed a trim, but secretly she loved it. 

    It amazed her how a man of thirty could look so young, so fresh, so innocent. His skin was undamaged, his face unlined save for the crinkles around his eyes when he grinned. When he was clean-shaven as he was now, he could easily pass for a teenager. 

_ Oh, but he was a man _ , she thought as she slid closer. All man, and all hers. Merlin in the morning did things to her. Something about the way he was sprawled naked, his body relaxed and trusting, made her ache for him. Made her long to worship every inch of his body. 

    So she did just that.

    She started at one of her favorite spots - his delectable chest. When they first met in university nearly ten years ago, Merlin was just her brother's gangly roommate - all long limbs and practically concave abdomen. But the years had been good to him, and he had filled out nicely. He was still thin, but his body was chiseled with lean muscle. His pecs, covered in that dark hair, made her mouth water. She loved to cup them in her hands and squeeze, feeling the muscles underneath ripple. 

    She leaned in and pressed a few gentle kisses to the soft skin of his shoulder. When he didn't wake, she kissed her way down to his left pec, opening her mouth to taste him. It was one of her favorite flavors, a combination of salty sweat and spicy soap and sweet Merlin. She kissed and licked her way around the firm mound, watching as his breathing began to pick up. With a smile she closed her lips around his nipple. It didn't take long for the most arousing little whimpers to escape his sleep-hoarse throat. She glanced up to find him watching her with bleary eyes. 

    “‘Gana?” His voice was deep and rough, and it sent a throb of desire through her. 

    “Shhh,” she whispered. “I want to.” He gave her a shaky nod and leaned back against the pillow. His eyes fluttered shut as she went back to the soft, pink bud. She took her time suckling and lapping and nibbling, knowing how sensitive Merlin's nipples were. Once, back in college, she had managed to make him cum just by playing with his nipples for an hour. He had actually sobbed with pleasure, and Morgana had decided no one else would ever get to do that but her.

    That wasn't the plan this morning. Not when she could feel his cock begin to twitch against the leg she had curled around him. Mmm. She suckled his tits (he blushed like a schoolgirl when she called them that) until he was boneless and unmoving. If she didn't know better she would say he had fallen asleep again, but his occasional whimpers and the hands tightening around the sheet beneath him told her otherwise. 

    When she believed him to be sufficiently teased, she let go of his nipple with a  _ pop! _ and began trailing her lips down his torso. She paused to pay homage to his incredible abs, licking and biting the muscles as they contracted. Merlin let out a breathy sigh and shifted his hips. Under the thin white sheet his cock swayed obscenely.

    “Please, ‘Gana,” he moaned. “I need-”

    “All in good time,” she assured him. 

    She lifted the sheet and crawled under it, kissing her way down to his narrow hips. She ended up on her stomach between his spread thighs, staring at his dick.  _ Gods _ , it was glorious. Not that she had experienced many other penises in her life, but still. Merlin was more of a shower than a grower, and always impressive to ogle at through those tight boxer-briefs he wore (and sometimes through his jeans if they were skinny enough). He was a solid five inches soft or hard, only his girth thickening as he became aroused. She watched with rapt attention as his penis hardened, the rosy head peeking out from his foreskin. She returned to the worshipping of his body. She kissed up and down his strong legs, nipping at the junction where thigh met groin, grinning when he started begging. She ignored him.

    Morgana wasn't sure how long she spent just kissing and sucking and nibbling his legs and feet and hips. Long enough that Merlin's begging had become unintelligible babbling. Long enough that his cock had become so hard it must have hurt, precum leaking down his shaft and soaking into the sheets. She had to put the poor man out of his misery. 

    In one swift move, Morgana had settled once more between Merlin's trembling thighs. But she didn't take him into her mouth just yet. Oh, no. Her tongue darted out to lap up his dripping precum, moaning quietly at the taste of him. There was nothing quite like the taste of a man's desperation. Once the shaft had been cleaned up, she licked up and around the purple head.

    “Shit! ‘Gana!” Merlin cried. “More, please!” 

    She licked one long stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock before giving up and taking him all the way down her throat. His long, deep groan sent tingles through her. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, feeling the flood of precum before she tasted it. Gods, he was  _ hard _ ! Rigid and stiff and just so damn  _ hot.  _ She began sucking in earnest, setting a steady rhythm with the bobbing of her head, swallowing on occasion just to hear his cries. 

    The babbling had started again, this time interspersed with curses and pleas for  _ more, faster, harder, fuck! _ His hips couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop thrusting into her hollowed cheeks. Merlin's knuckles were white as he clawed at the bedding, telling her he was already close to the edge. Feeling mischievous, Morgana released his cock and instead sucked one of his balls in to her mouth, causing him to groan in frustration. She took his cock in her hand and set a quick pace, using her saliva and his leaking precum to slick up her strokes. 

    “Oh, Gods! Morgana!” Merlin panted. “I'm so close, please, let me cum! Unngg!”

    Morgana could feel his balls tensing, drawing closer to his body as he desperately chased completion. She continued to roll them between her fingers as she dove back onto his dick. She bobbed and sucked and took him as deep as she could, feeling his head hit the back of her throat. He lasted about five seconds.

    “Gods, fuck!  _ Fuck _ ! Yesss, ungg, oh I'm cumming!!  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! _ ”

    Merlin released a load that surprised even Morgana. His cock just kept throbbing, just kept pulsing thick, hot cum down her throat. His moans matched each shot of fluid into her over-full mouth, until she could feel it trickling out the corners of her lips. She swallowed what she could and continued sucking, wanting to milk him dry. When she finally pulled off his softening cock she took a moment to savor the tangy, salty cum still on her tongue, moaning. Gods, she loved the way he tasted!

    Without warning the sheet was gone and cool air met her sweat-slick skin. Merlin was pulling her up into his arms, cradling her against his still-heaving chest. He just held her for a moment, all his love and pleasure and gratitude poured out through his tender embrace. She clung to him, suddenly overwhelmed with her own arousal. It had been present since before he had even woke up, had built and built as she had devoured every inch of him. Her body hummed with it. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him for the first time that day, desperate to feel his plush lips. 

    Merlin ran a hand down her back and gently squeezed her to him.

   “That may have been the best orgasm of my life,” he said, hand roaming now over her shoulder, her hip, her arse. “What was that for?”

    “Mmm, you in the morning makes me want to do all kinds of things to you,” Morgana told him, kissing his chin. 

    “Is that so? And what about you, now?”

    With a gasp, Morgana was pushed into the pillows. Merlin followed with a mischievous gleam in his eye.


End file.
